


Suzy Q

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dean drabble, dean fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Written for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan's Multi-fandom Follower Celebration challenge on Tumblr. Prompt in bold - I think I'm having a feeling. How do I make it stop?





	Suzy Q

I don’t know why I can never say no to this man.

He’s on his way over right now. I _should_ say no. I should just tell him I’m busy, or I have work tomorrow, or anything. But I don’t. There’s just something about him.

The first time we met was right after my divorce. Messy, ugly divorce. I was working two or three nights a week at the bar on top of my regular job, helping JT out and trying to make ends meet on my own. He was sitting at the bar that night drinking beer, and he had turned around on his bar stool to look over his prospects. The jukebox was blaring out “Suzy Q” by Creedence Clearwater Revival, and he watched me approach the bar with a tray full of empties, an appreciative gleam in his eyes and a half smile on his handsome face.

“I like the way you walk, I like the way you talk,” he sang a little off-key as I set my tray down, and I couldn’t help smiling back.

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Well, you have now. I’m gonna call you Suzy Q from now on.”

“Whatever floats your boat, dude. JT, I need two beers and a mai tai, please.”

JT flashed me a thumbs-up, and jerked his head towards my admirer. “Ellie, this is Dean. Dean Winchester. He’s a semi-regular in here. Don’t let him give you too much grief.”

That night was a slow night. Of course, most nights are in Lebanon, Kansas. We flirted a little, back and forth, played a couple games of pool when business died down. Later on, after closing, he thoroughly introduced himself to me. I could barely remember my own name, let alone my ex, what’s-his-name.

The thing is, with Dean… it’s never just sex. Not that you could call being with him ‘just sex,’ anyway. The man has a gift. He’s a little over six feet of pure man, muscles earned from a lifetime of hard work, not pumping iron in some gym. Hands that are calloused, knuckles that have been busted up a hundred times, but he can have the gentlest touch. Shoulders to die for, long-lashed green eyes a girl could get lost in forever. His scars have scars, but he’s still the most beautiful specimen of a male that I’ve ever seen with my own eyes.

But it’s more than that, or it always has been for me. When he’s with you – he’s completely with you. It’s almost too much sometimes, the way he focuses on you. He makes you feel like you’re the only other person in the world. He makes you feel – beautiful. He watches, listens, pays attention to everything. He _learns_ you.

I’ve known him for a few years now. I don’t have a lot of details about his life, I’ve never demanded that from him. Every once in a while he shows up at the bar on a night I’m filling in, but mostly he just calls when he can manage to get to town and comes to the house. There have even been a few nights when we’ve just had a few drinks and talked all night, or put a movie on and he’s just held me in his arms. There have also been times when I let him in and the door’s barely shut before he has me backed up against it, all hunger and desperate need.

I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I guess I just needed to share my thoughts. Actually, there’s a problem. A huge problem.

I think I’m having a feeling. How do I make it stop?

I never wanted this. He was just a distraction, albeit a delicious one, in the beginning. But it’s become more than that, and it scares me. Because I know that what we have is all that we will ever have. I know that someday the phone calls will just stop, and I’ll never know why, or what happened.

Anyway, this is my life now. I do what I have to do to get by, pretend that everything is fine and normal and that I’m relatively happy. But there will always be that stillness inside me, that anticipation, waiting for him. I have let him become my reason for being here. I could leave, move on with my life, such as it is. But I won’t.

Yeah, I’m having a feeling. I’m in love with the man. How did this happen?

I can hear his car pulling into the driveway, so I’ll let you go. I’m just going to live this night like it’s our last one together. Because we just never really know. Anyway, thanks for listening.

I open the door and look up into his eyes. He still takes my breath away. “Hey, Dean.” He doesn’t answer me right away, just puts an arm around to pull me close, one hand on my face as he kisses me dizzy, then raises his head and smiles at me. Devastating.

“Hey, there, Suzy Q.”


End file.
